Crescent
by divinedarkness14
Summary: My name is Roderick Anthony Cullen; and this is my memoirs on how my second, immortal life began...Chapter 1 is up. RxR
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by the same person that wrote 'The Host.' **Roderick Anthony** **Cullen** is owned by me, Krysta Wilson is owned by me, North East is owned by the person who…found North East. All else is owned by Stephanie Myer. This is dedicated to Katie, Ashley, and the chick that played Alice. LOL, enjoy.

**Crescent **

I never thought I would see the day that I would be able to climb a tree without having to lift weights or with any effort; especially a giant evergreen tree. I really didn't know what to do after the day I died. I mean, living itself was awesome enough but my days of maturing into a man were pretty much over. It was about a few years back when the Cullen's took me under their wing; go one year before that, I was with Alice…Oh, Alice.

She was the one that gave me a second chance at life and shown me how to love and trust once again. I love her to this day; it wasn't that long ago when Alice and I broke off our relationship and started dating 'confederate boy' Jasper. He claims he has no problems with me but he was a soldier for an army that supported slavery and one-state governments. Obsessed with my history, it gets under my cold skin. It hard for me to show any respect for that guy but I at least try to get along with him because of my endless love for Alice. My new family has been nothing but great to me as a orphan in the vampire world: Carlisle and Esme make amazing two hundred year old parents, Emmett is kind of a hard-ass but altogether a big brother I never had, Rosalie is depressing; at the same time it makes me wish I was Emmett for woman like that, that just leaves Edward and his main squeeze, Bella. Yeah, those two are basically a reality show if I ever cared for watching them. The family I have now is alright but will never compare to my family I had once before. My name is Roderick Anthony Cullen; and this is my memoirs on how my second, immortal life began.


	2. Niceness

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by the same person that wrote 'The Host.' **Roderick Anthony** **Cullen** is owned by me, Krysta Wilson is owned by me, North East is owned by the person who…found North East. All else is owned by Stephanie Myer. Here is chapter 1 of this mysterious story.

**Chapter 1: Niceness**

I'm ending my junior year in North East High; just hoping that when my report card gets in the mail that it's nothing but good news. The year itself was stressful enough; this includes the fact that my last two girlfriends were **INSANE!** I ultimately keep making the wrong decisions when it comes to girls my age, unfortunately. Anyway, after leaving the school at 1:30 p.m. with the entire day of movies and social conversations; I decided to take the car to the North Bay Lighthouse as soon as I arrived home. The only other reason that the North Bay Lighthouse was my favorite area in North East because it has an extraordinary and beautiful view of the Chesapeake Bay area. I sat down on a bench that pointed towards the view of the bay itself, staring at the setting sun. Then, my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I called out in an annoyed tone.

"Yo Roderick," It was my friend Stevie Masterson calling out of the blue. "What's going on, man?"

"Umm…Nothing, just at the lighthouse." I responded, not showing any interest in his immaturity.

"Hey, just wondering if you want to chill later." Stevie answered with a confused voice.

"Sure, just let me wrap up thing's here. I'll call you once I get back." I quickly hung up; honestly not wanting to have anything to do with him. It's not that I don't get along with the guy but he can get very annoying very quickly.

I sigh, thinking to myself about what I'm going to do come senior year. I have to get senior pictures; I need a date for homecoming and prom, plus graduation along with it. It all came to me too soon and I need a lot of time to think. I yawn; the sunset made me drossy. The winds blew eastern; catching me off guard. Looking the direction that the wind was going; I see a girl sitting under a shady area by a tree near the woods. She was wearing a small hoodie, skinny blue jeans, and low-top converse shoes; she also had long hair and her face was beautiful but pale.

My stomach dropped and my hands grew clammy which gave me the urge to stand up to talk to her. Glancing at the view of the bay, she smiled and closed her eyes. As the wind blew again, her long lochs waved with the motion of the wind. My breathing started to get heavier and my heart started beating faster. Surprisingly, she turned my direction as I turned away; grinning and wondering if she had saw me gaze upon her face from afar. Suddenly, my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I responded.

"Roderick, it's mom," She answered. "Stevie came by earlier today wondering where you were."

"I'm at the Turkey Point Lighthouse right now and I just got off the phone with him not too long ago." Stevie can **REALLY** get on my nerves. "I was just about to…" I turned back to the tree; the girl vanished without a trace.

"What were you about to do?" My mom answered; concerned.

"Never mind," I sighed in disappointment, "I'll be home in a minute, love ya."

"I love you, too." My mom responded. I hung up the phone, placing it in my front pocket. I took once more glance at the tree and she still wasn't there.

I lost my train of thought, who was that girl? Would I ever see her again? Does she even exist at all? Running out to the path back to the parking lot doing nothing but thinking, did she smile before I turned away? Once I came back to the lot, I was unaware that the girl was studying my every action near a cliff which was a foot away from the lot itself. I quickly hopped in my SUV Jet-Black Ford Explorer, placing my keys in the ignition, starting the car. As I started reversing, the girl was staring at me from afar. I felt uncomfortable yet flattered that she noticed me. The girl looked away from my direction, gazing off into space with her eyes wide open; like she was in a state of quandary. I quivered, quickly reversing away from the parking lot back onto Road 272 back to my house. I grew repined and worrisome. The girls' expression seemed like she saw a ghost. I rolled down my windows, gasping for the summer breeze air.

I arrived back at my home; a middle-class, two story house with stones as one of the exterior designs. I parked on the left side of the driveway next to my moms' Prius. I jumped out of my car, closed the door and ran into my house and closed the door.

"Hey Mom," I yelled out, placing my shoes in the closet near the front door.

"How was your last day in school, Roderick?" My mom, Maria Anthony, was in the kitchen baking cookies and a chocolate cake. I placed my keys on the key rack and walked into the kitchen.

"Boring, we did absolutely nothing but watch boring kid movies." I laughed. "What cha making?"

"Cookies and cake for Nancy's going-away get-together at my job; that means it's not for you to eat." Maria said sternly.

"Oh, that's cool…" I grew upset. I was craving sweets altogether.

"I'm just kidding. The cookies are for you and your sister." Maria laughed as I sighed. Unfortunately, the cookies weren't done yet. I then sat over by the dining room chair near the sliding door that leads to the deck. Gazing out the window, just day dreaming. "What's the matter? You look sad."

"It's nothing," I said. "I just met this girl at the lighthouse today."

"Oh, really." Maria smiled and giggled; also noticing me blush in embarrassment. "Did you talk to her?"

"No, when I looked at her; she totally disappeared." Roderick grinned.

"I want characteristics right NOW." Maria demanded.

"Hot." I automatically said. Well it's true; she was so freaking beautiful.

"Look up 'Characteristics,' Roderick." Maria joked.

"She has long brown hair, golden eyes, really pale but can pull it off, and her face is so similar to Tinker Bell from Peter Pan." I explained.

"So she has a face…like a pixie?" Obviously familiar with the fairy tale character; her sarcastic tone annoyed me. "You're totally making it up.

"Yeah, don't be such a killjoy mom." I smiled mildly. It kind of hurts me that my own mother doesn't believe me at all. Maybe dad would give a few pointer or two when he gets home from work. "By the way; is dad working late tonight again?

"Yeah, he had an important meeting with the big bosses today and he's working overtime tonight." Maria soon opened the oven, placed on an oven mitt and grabbed the cooking sheet with the chocolate chip cookies out and placed it on top of the electric stove. "Do you plan on telling him about your imaginary pixie girlfriend?"

"Ha ha. Funny." I waved my hand dismissively and walked towards the stairs. I walked to my room across from my sister Amy's room, shut the door and flopped onto my queen-sized bed. My fan was on; it wasn't making my room less humid since I came back from the lighthouse.

I laid on my bed; thinking to myself. Would I ever see that girl again? I'm not the one to think hard on certain things but she was very beautiful. This girl would probably be better than all my other **INSANE** girlfriends that I had in the past. How would I ever see this girl again? Would we ever meet on the streets in North East? Would we ever meet in school next year? Maybe she'll give me the time of day.

Maybe…Niceness.


End file.
